No se cuando
by Chiryta
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ah es verdad Sakura rompió con él en el salón hace 10 minutos atrás y ahí estaba esta chica de cabello largo y de color azul, unos ojos perlados preciosos y una piel nívea.


Naruto no me pertenece

OOc de parte de los personajes.

AU.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

**No sé cuándo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿no quieres consolarme?– dijo mirando la ventana aburrido, suspiro – tranquila no lo tom-

- está bien –Dijo sonriendo tiernamente – pero por favor ya no llores más…

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ah es verdad Sakura rompió con él en el salón hace 10 minutos atrás y ahí estaba esta chica de cabello largo y de color azul, unos ojos perlados preciosos y una piel nívea. Ella había escuchado cuando Sakura le decía _"lo siento Naruto pero ya no es lo mismo"_ y se iba corriendo chocando con ella, los dos habían cruzado miradas, ella fue a su pupitre y fue cuando le dijo aquella broma que ella acepto. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Por qué acepto inmediatamente? ¿Llorar? Así era, uno de los chicos populares de Konoha School estaba derramando lagrimas amargas por su ahora ex novia, "demonios" pensó mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta. La chica seguía parada al lado de su pupitre con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas y viéndole preocupada.

-¿enserio? – dijo nuevamente mirando la práctica de baseball desde la ventana del salón –

- asi es… - dijo nuevamente con una voz aterciopelada y melodiosa- seré tu consuelo momentáneamente hasta que te sientas mejor – dijo nuevamente acercándose cautelosamente –

- y-yo no-

- Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga soy tu compañera desde hace 3 años – dijo mirando su pupitre al inicio del salón – soy prima de Neji Hyuga –Naruto-kun – dijo bajando la mirada – no deseo ser atrevida y por favor no me malinterpretes por aceptar lo que propusiste, es tan solo que no soporto verte con este rostro de dolor. – Se ruborizo al entender lo que dijo - ¡no es que lo fuera hacer por cualquiera! e-es s-solo…

Vio a la chica convertirse en un manojo de nervios y su sonrojo se terminó convirtiendo en un rostro más rojo que un tomate, movía sus brazos tratando de explicar algo que ni ella entendía cuando hablaba, estaba tartamudeando y sus palabras salían atropelladas una tras otra. Sonrió sin entender a esta chica. Tomo ambas manos de la chica para calmarla un poco pero esto hizo que la chica se pusiera más roja si solamente se pudiera hacer eso.

- gracias, Hinata-chan – dijo sonriendo –

Y ella abrió sus ojos y luego le sonrió cálidamente.

- puedo ser tu mejor amiga…– dijo tímidamente –

- que sean ambas – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Vamos Hinata-chan, hoy te llevare a tu casa.

La muchacha tomo su mochila y corrió para no hacerlo esperar, él tenía una sonrisa un poco forzada y a la vez sincera, le intrigaba esta muchacha de la cual no sabía mucho y de la cual no se había percatado de su existencia. Naruto era un chico popular, tenía un grupo de fans, y era atractivo, bastante atractivo. Una piel bronceada, ojos azules y cabello rubio alborotado. Muchas de las chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de él y la mitad de ellas se habían confesado siendo rechazadas. Pero cuando llego el solo tenía ojos para una sola chica, Sakura Haruno. Una muchacha de ojos color jade, cabello rosa y sedoso y una piel blanca, estaba en el consejo estudiantil como vice-presidenta, y él como presidente estudiantil aparte de ser miembro del equipo de football de la escuela ¿dije que era el capitán? Bueno si lo era, él era todo lo que las chicas deseaban, aunque en lo académico le costaba un poco pero siempre salía adelante. Hijo único de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze, dueños de las corporaciones Namikaze, al tener que viajar tanto vivía en un departamento solo en la ciudad, poseía un mini cooper de color rojo.

La chica de cabellos azules le seguía tímidamente mientras todos les quedaban mirando ya que él había tomado la mano de la chica y caminaba sonriendo mientras que ella solo caminaba mirando sus pies para que no le vieran aquel rubor. Al llegar al auto él abre la puerta invitándola a subir, ella acepto en silencio e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Se sentó y se puso cinturón de seguridad; él rápidamente subió al auto y lo puso en marcha.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras ella revisaba unos papeles aun sonrojada –

- s-soy p-presidenta del club de literatura – susurro – y de t-teatro –

- **¡vaya!** – Grito sonriente – no te imagino actuando, digo te ves muy tímida.

- e-es más fácil cuando hay q-que interpretar un papel pro-protagónico – dijo suavemente –

- uhm… ¿Dónde vives? – pregunto al percatarse de no saber a dónde iba –

- e-en un departamento, más en la ciudad – dijo nerviosa – debes doblar por aquí y luego en la siguiente calle a la derecha –

- **¡no juegues!** – Grito divertido – yo vivo ahí también –

- l-lo se… - dijo – s-siempre te veo salir o cuando entras….

- ¿¡enserio!? Nunca te había visto – dijo –

- también con Haruno-san – dijo un poco triste –

- oh… -murmuro cambiando su semblante a uno más serio - ¿en qué piso vives?

- en el último – dijo –

- vaya, yo quería ese cuando llegue pero estaba ocupado, así que eras tú – sonrió –

- m-mi padre me lo dio cuando se fue del país – dijo – ¿y-y tu Naruto-kun?

- vivo en el piso 7 – dijo estacionando el auto-

- ya veo – diciendo salió del auto y subió al ascensor – n-nos vemos y gracias por traerme –

La chica apretó el botón para cerrar rápidamente las puertas del ascensor para que no le viera desmayarse pero su plan fue interrumpido cuando este subió rápidamente al ascensor.

- no me has dado mi beso de despedida – dijo coquetamente –

- p-pero dijimos que seriamos amigos– respondió alarmada al ver el ascensor cerrar las puertas –

- dijimos que serían ambas –

- p-pero ni me conoces… -dijo alejándose y chocando con la pared del ascensor –

- puedo llegar a conocer, además eso lo hace más emocionante ¿no? –

- p-pero –

- nada de peros – dijo interrumpiendo y tomando su cintura- hazme sentir bien…

- ¿b-bien? – pregunto bajando un poco su rostro ya que sentía la respiración del chico más cerca –

-si–

Le tomo el rostro suavemente y la beso, acercando el cuerpo de la chica aún más, las puertas se abrieron en el piso 7 y él se separó de ella, mordió sus labios y se despidió. Ella había quedado apoyada en la pared con la respiración agitada, con las mejillas a más no poder de rojas y acaloradas. El ascensor nuevamente abrió sus puertas y ella corrió a su departamento. Abrió rápidamente y corrió a su habitación botando todo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿¡Qué había hecho!? Había actuado de forma irresponsable al verlo así de triste en el salón y con las lágrimas en su rostro, su corazón se había partido en dos cuando lo vio en ese estado ¿Qué más podía hacer si le había ofrecido ser su consuelo momentáneo? Ella lo había pensado, había pensado ese sí pero ese pensamiento no respeto su timidez o su cordura y salió sin respeto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era tarde había hecho una promesa y como una Hyuga no podía romper su palabra pero el problema aquí era que ella amaba a este chico desde la primera vez que lo vio, siempre preocupada de él en silencio, cuando se enteró que estaba con la chica más linda de la escuela su corazón se trizo pero ella entendía, era lo obvio que los dos estuvieran juntos. Eran la pareja perfecta según ella y según toda la escuela, él la miraba como si no hubiera más gente en el mundo y ella le curaba las heridas que se hacía luego de sus partidos o cosas por el estilo.

Suspiro fuertemente y vio la hora, debía hacer la cena se levantó pesadamente y fue a la cocina, preparo unas pastas rápidas y sentó a comer mientras leía el guion de teatro y veía otros detalles, pero su mente estaba lejos de ahí, estaba en sus labios, en el beso que le había dado el chico, aunque no era su primer beso se sentía como tal. Sus labios aun ardían por los labios del rubio, volvió a suspirar y se dirigió al baño para despejar sus dudas.

Luego de su baño preparo sus cosas para el otro día de la escuela, debía quedarse por el club de teatro, este era su último año y el aniversario de la escuela estaba próximo.

- los guiones, bosquejos de vestuario – decía enumerando – detalles de la escenografía…

El timbre sonó asustándola ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora? Se acercó a la puerta pero antes de abrir se miró en el espejo, el pantalón corto y la polera larga que tenía puesta de pijama estaban bien, sus lentes y su cabello recogido desordenadamente, se criticó mentalmente por estar tan desaliñada, su padre le hubiese regañado.

- ya voy - dijo cansada –

Al abrir la puerta vio al rubio recargado en el umbral de la puerta, tenía puesta una polera de color naranja y unos pantalones negros, zapatillas negras también y su flequillo tomado con una coleta pequeña.

- ¿N-Naruto-kun? – dijo sonrojándose –

- ¿estabas a punto de dormir?- pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza –

- n-no o sea s-sí, e-es decir – silencio un momento - ¿sucedió algo? –

-necesito ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas – suspiro –

-ah, b-bueno –susurro – t-te puedo ayudar mañana temprano –

- mejor ayúdame ahora – dijo acariciando fugazmente su mejilla-

La chica sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando él hizo eso, las piernas le flaquearon un poco pero le hizo pasar, fue a su habitación rápidamente y se puso un chaleco largo. Pudo ver la desaprobación en la mirada del rubio lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Se sentaron en el comedor y comenzaron con la tarea.

-esto, esto y esto no entiendo – replico el rubio –

- p-pero eso es t-todo – susurro-

- lo sé – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica –

- N-Naruto-kun – dijo dificultosamente –

- la tarea puede esperar – susurro en el oído de la chica –

La chica estaba sentada en su silla y él se había parado para besarla con tanta lujuria que ella se avergonzó de ser besada de esa forma pero le gustaba, el toque de la mano de él en su espalda, en su hombro o en cuello, todo era perfecto, cuando se alejaba de ella nuevamente le besaba con más demanda. Sin darse cuenta el chico soltó su cabello y este caía por los hombros desordenadamente, además de estar en el sillón de su living con el rubio encima de ella. Se sentía tan débil con el encima, con sus labios, con su aliento chocando con el de ella, con sus manos bajando el cierre de su chaleco… un momento, la chica abrió los ojos y vio que su polera de pijama estaba a mitad de su panza, sintió los labios del chico en su cuello y su otra mano en el muslo de ella. Desespero un poco si seguía así iba terminar cediendo ante él pero no quería que pensara que ella era de esas, lo empujo e hizo que cayera al suelo, ella se levantó y se arregló. Lo miro con una mirada desaprobatoria y con vergüenza incluida.

- Hinata-chan – dijo el levantándose – eso me dolió –

- l-lo siento – susurro y se sentó en la silla – l-la tarea, d-debes t-terminarla… -

- está bien – reclamo en un tono de aburrimiento – veamos…

Se sentaron a terminar la tarea, el chico le costaba un poco pero entendía de a poco, varias veces él le hacia reír con sus comentarios que salían de lugar a la tarea, él disfrutaba verla reír de esa forma aunque le conociera desde ese día y era que esa chica le había llamado la atención y de una forma extraña cautivado con su timidez, con su belleza distinta a la de las demás y su forma de ser.

- no sé por qué tu apellido se me es conocido- dijo el cerrando el cuaderno –

- ah… debe ser por mi familia, deberías s-saberlo – sonrió – Neji-nii-sama es mi primo

- ¡es verdad! ¡Hyuga Corp.! – Grito – ¡Neji Hyuga!

- sí, mi padre es el dueño, el padre de Neji-nii-sama es socio –

- ya veo… - suspiro – bueno Hina-chan –

- ¿s-si? – dijo sonrojada por el "chan" –

-es tarde y debes querer dormir – sonrió y se levantó –

La chica miro el reloj de pared y vio la hora que marcaba "11:25pm" el tiempo pasaba volando cuando esta con él, simplemente sonrió. Naruto se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Hinata para despedirlo, volteo a verla y deposito un beso en su frente y se marchó, ella sonrojada cerró la puerta para asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida…

Al día siguiente la muchacha despertó perezosamente con la luz del sol, fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para luego ponerse su uniforme, ordeno el departamento antes de irse y cerró la puerta, al bajar y llegar a la entrada del edificio estaba él apoyado en su auto.

- ¡buenos días! – Grito – creí que tardarías más –

-B-Buenos días – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia –

- Ven te llevo a la escuela – sonrió abriendo la puerta –

- n-no creo que sea adecuado – sonrió tristemente – la gente puede mal pensar, me iré caminando como siempre –

La chica nuevamente hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar y solo vio el auto de él marcharse a toda velocidad, era lo correcto, él estaba con ella simplemente por el despecho y el dolor que le había dejado Sakura. Llego a la escuela y camino tranquilamente aunque podía escuchar susurros de parte de todo el mundo, todo eso se debía al actuar del rubio el día de ayer al irse caminando de la mano hacia al auto.

- ¡Hinata! – gritaron –

La muchacha volteo y pudo ver a la novia de su primo, Tenten que caminaba hacia ella de forma rápida y con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡porque no lo dijiste! – Grito – no sabía que estabas con Naruto –

- n-no es lo que crees… - dijo sonrojada –

- ¡vamos! Toda la escuela los vio ayer irse de la mano, creí que estaría mal por la ruptura que Sakura tuvo con él pero al parecer no es así – susurro y la miro seria – Hinata, aun así debes tener cuidado y no convertirte en otra chica para ese Zorro – dijo mirando a todas partes –

- ¿Zorro? ¿Otra chica? – pregunto incrédula –

- ¿no sabes? Naruto es conocido por haber tenido varios uhm… romances antes de conocer a Sakura, aunque eran "romances" de uno o dos días ya sabes, astuto como un zorro – dijo seria – no quiero que te lastimen así que ve con cuidado –

- Gracias, Tenten – dijo sonriendo-

Las muchachas iban caminando hacia el salón pero ella no escuchaba del todo lo que decía su amiga, ¿zorro? ¿Otra más? Era verdad, Naruto era conocido por eso y por mucho más aunque ella siempre había creído que no era enserio, su corazón se arrugo un poco ante tal noticia pero debía darle tiempo ¿no?, al entrar al salón todos quedaron viendo a la chica la cual fue a su pupitre con la cabeza gacha.

No hizo contacto visual con el chico aun sabiendo que le estaba mirando como todo el mundo, al primer receso sintió como su silla se movió así que ella se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo, vio la cara de sorpresa del rubio. Luego en la hora de almuerzo corrió con Tenten a otro lugar para que lo la encontrara haciendo que esta se perdiera el almuerzo con su novio. A la hora de salida fue rápidamente a su club y sintió como gritaban su nombre. Estaba muy confundida y estar cerca de él solo empeoraría las cosas en su cabeza y en su corazón. No quería que le vincularan con ella, es decir, ella era poca cosa para el gran Naruto Namikaze ¿Cómo era posible que lo estuviese abarcando de tal forma? El teatro era tranquilo y grande, los miembros comenzaron a llegar y con ello el ensayo comenzó tranquilamente al rato vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, "20:00 hrs."

- es todo por hoy –grito satisfecha- muchas gracias por su tiempo –

- ¡si! – gritaron todos al unísono –

Como siempre vio como todo el mundo se iba, comenzó a ordenar todos los papeles que tenía encima del escrito frente el escenario, dio un suspiro sonoro y cerro su carpeta.

- me has estado evitando –

Esa voz resonó en todo el teatro, ella volteo rápidamente y lo vio en la entrada del lugar, tenía una cara de fastidio y un poco de tristeza, comenzó avanzar con pasos decididos hacia ella, Hinata solo retrocedía los que podía pero choco con el escenario él puso sus manos al lado de ella de forma que no pudiera escapar.

- ¿Por qué escapas de mí? – dijo con voz seria –

- n-no – susurro – d-debe s-ser tu i-imaginación – dijo calladamente –

- ¡mentira! – Grito asustándola – vamos Hina-chan – susurro seductoramente -

- n-no, s-soy tu amiga y- – dijo mirándola –

- mi amiga que me consuela – termino él-

Se acercó a ella hasta juntar sus labios, fue un beso agresivo y demandante, ella se dejó embriagar por aquel sabor que sintió la noche anterior, sus piernas flaquearon pero él le tomo la cintura la apoyo más al escenario y puso su otra mano en el cuello de la chica para que no escapase esta vez.

Sentía como el aire se le acababa pero él no daba señales de querer separarse de ella, puso ambas manos en el pecho de él, intento alejarlo con cierta fuerza pero fue inútil, volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza y lo separo, su respiración era agitada y estaba sonrojada, él solo seguía mirándola ya que no le había soltado la cintura.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? –dijo –

- n-no… - susurro – no está bien esto –dijo con voz un poco más tranquila – me equivoque, no debí aceptar su propuesta y tampoco deseo ser tu amiga con beneficios – zafándose del abrazo – no es justo…

- ¿Para quién? –pregunto serio –

-p-para tus admiradoras- susurro – para las chicas que están detrás de ti desde hace mucho tiempo –

- pero da igual, yo te quiero tener a ti – sentencio mirándola fijamente -

-p-pero no podrá ser… - dijo tomando sus cosas- lamento todo sucedido Naruto-kun –

La chica se disponía a salir del lugar pero el rubio tomo su mano y la jalo hacia él, volvió a besarla con un poco de agresividad, ella se libró de su agarre y lo abofeteo.

- no te libres así de mí, Hinata-chan – dijo colocando su mano en su mejilla abofeteada-

- l-lo siento – y al decir eso se fue corriendo-

La chica corrió a toda velocidad para llegar a su departamento, cerro con llave y cerró la puerta de su habitación, escucho el timbre siendo tocado repetidamente pero lo ignoro, escuchaba el _"Hinata-chan, ábreme"_ pero hacia caso omiso, comenzó a llorar, ella lo amaba a mas no poder, era un amor tan grande que llegaba a doler pero por lo mismo ella no sería una más del montón. Cuando todo sonido ceso, fue al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría, luego comió una naranja y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el timbre, fue somnolienta a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de abrir, ¿y si era él? ¿Y si venía a buscarla? Suspiro. Volvió a su cama, le mando un mensaje de texto a Tenten diciéndole que no iría a clases que se sentía mal, y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo. Despertó nuevamente a las 12:00 pm, perezosa se levantó y decidió hacer las comprar del mes ese día no le gustaba estar de vaga. Se puso unos pantalones cortos de jeans, unas zapatillas blancas y una polera larga que casi tapaban los pantalones cortos.

Era una chica que llamaba la atención pero que no se daba cuenta, su piel nívea y ese cabello largo hasta la cintura que se movía graciosamente con cada paso que daba y ni hablar de aquellos ojos perlados que poseía, amables y misteriosos. Ya en el súper comenzó a llevar todo lo que necesitaba, no eran muchas cosas pero aun así prefería comprar todo de una sola vez.

Al salir del supermercado comenzó a caminar tranquilamente dirección a su departamento, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Hinata? – dijo una voz –

Ella volteo y una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, corrió hacia el dueño de aquella voz y lo abrazo fuertemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y le invito ir a su departamento.

Luego de la escuela el chico rucio hizo caso omiso de todos los gritos que producían las chicas, y fue a su auto rápidamente, nadie le ignoraba de esa forma y eso había dañado su orgullo ¿Quién se creía la Hyuga? Tenía a casi toda la escuela detrás de él y ella simplemente se resistía y para rematar ¡lo había abofeteado! Pero ya iba saber quién era Namikaze Naruto. Estaciono rápidamente, y se dirigió al departamento de la chica, golpeo fuertemente la puerta.

- **¡Hinata! **– Grito- **¡Abre!**

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y cuando se abrió, vio a un chico de cabello azabache y piel blanca, unos ojos negros y mirada seria; la chica estaba sentada en el comedor con cara de preocupación ¿y este quién era?

- ¿esas son formas de golpear la puerta de una chica? – dijo el azabache –

- **¿¡y tu quien eres!?** – grito fastidiado –

- ¿Qué te interesa? – dijo tranquilamente –

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Dijo la muchacha acercándose y tocando el brazo del chico sin problema- e-él es Naruto Namikaze –

- vaya así que tú eres el que esta molestado a Hinata – dijo abrazando a la chica y atrayéndola hacia él – Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenía el mismo porte que Naruto, llevaba una playera de color azul oscuro, unos pitillos negros y zapatillas negras, se podía ver la confianza de ambos ya que ella no se incomodaba con el contacto del chico.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó serio –

- ya te dije, dobe – sonrió irónicamente –

- teme… - dijo entre dientes-

-Sasuke-kun es un viejo amigo… - susurro –

- soy su exnovio, su mejor amigo, confidente etc… - dijo con superioridad - ¿y tú eres?

- es un compañero de clases – le dijo Hinata –

- ya veo entonces, adiós compañero de clases –

El azabache cerró la puerta en su cara y el rubio quedo allí procesando la información, exnovio, mejor amigo, confidente ¡¿exnovio?! Este solo pateo el aire y se fue a su departamento ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo amigo de su exnovio? ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ellos? Una furia inexplicable lo inundo sin saber porque y quería una explicación. Entro a su departamento y se quedó viendo por la ventana, las horas pasaban y pasaban pronto se hizo de noche y vio como el azabache salía seguido de la chica. Presto más atención y vio como lo abrazaba con fuerza, él le devolvía el abrazo y un malestar se formó en su estómago, el comenzó a irse y ella espero que él se perdiera. Cuando vio que entro espero un poco y fue nuevamente a su departamento. Toco el timbre tranquilamente y ella abrió inmediatamente, formo un rostro de sorpresa pero le dejo pasar.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? –Pregunto tranquila caminando a la cocina-

-¿Quién era él? – pregunto serio –

- él te respondió –respondió sirviendo té - ¿té?

- no gracias, ¿tu exnovio? –

- así es, Sasuke-kun es mi amigo de infancia – dijo sonriendo-

- ¿porque? –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto incrédula – n-no entiendo

- porque no te incomodas a su tacto y al mío si – sentencio acercándose más a ella –

- ah… - dejo la taza de té y comenzó a moverse nerviosa, Naruto comprendió –

- ósea que él –dijo apretando el puño-

¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Es decir había estado con varias chicas que no eran vírgenes y le daba igual, pero con esta chica era diferente ¿porque?

- él también te dio tu primer beso ¿no? – Pregunto mirando la taza de té-

-s-si – dijo y un rubor junto una leve sonrisa se hizo presente –

- así que es con cariño – susurro –

-n-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – dijo mirando la taza también – di-digo, es mi historia y mi pasado, soy un ser libre que puede estar con quien quiera.

La chica había sacado su lado fuerte, debía hacerlo ya que si no caería ante la tentación del rubio que era lo que él quería. Él se acercó y toco su mano ella la alejo rápidamente y esto le molesto, agarro su muñeca nuevamente y con fuerza ella se quejó y comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que pasaron a llevar la taza y esta se rompió sacando del trance al rubio.

-l-lo siento – dijo soltándola –

- será mejor que te marches… - susurro tomando su muñeca –

- Hinata-chan – dijo – realmente lo-

- por favor – pidió- vete ya

El chico hizo caso omiso y comenzó a levantar los restos del tazón en el suelo, sin fijarse se hizo un corte, ella lo miro y tomo la mano de él entre las suyas ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Lo guio hasta el sillón y le dijo que esperara. Llego con un botiquín y se sentó a su lado.

-lo siento – dijo él –

-También lo siento- respondió ella –

- puedo hacer las cosas bien – la miro –

- no tienes que hacer nada – dijo colocándole una curita en el dedo – listo.

- Hinata –

Cuando escucho su nombre un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo completamente, sus manos se pusieron torpes y el sonrojo se hizo presente nuevamente en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada y sintió como el chico la abrazaba.

- no entiendo que me sucede contigo – confeso – déjame intentar hacerlo bien… es solo que me eres tan misteriosa…

- no soy misteriosa – dijo zafándose del abrazo – soy una chica normal… muy normal y simple.

-no digas eso –

- si así es, soy tan simple que la gente no presta atención a mi presencia – sonrió tristemente- realmente debes irte ya…

El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, volteo a verla y le beso la frente, ella solo sonrió y le despidió con la mano.

Los días pasaban y ellos comenzaban a hablar más tranquilamente, el amor que ella sentía por el crecía y crecía que era doloroso… él era más sutil con ella, conocían sus gustos pero cada vez que Sakura pasaba al lado o cerca de ellos la mirada de él quedaba prendada en ella, lo que a la peli azul le causaba una punzada en su corazón. Como tantas noches, estaban cenando juntos en el departamento de él.

- y ¿sabes que dijo? – Sonrió - ¡te venceré la próxima vez! –

- ella sonrió –

El timbre comenzó asonar.

- bah, deja que suene – dijo comiendo-

- no es educado eso Naruto-kun- dijo – debe ser algo importante-

El muchacho se levantó perezosamente y abrió la puerta sintió unos brazos rodearlo y vio una cabellera rosa en su pecho, era Sakura que estaba temblando y gimiendo. Hinata se levantó rápidamente y paso por el lado de él soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas que pudieron contenerse.

-**¡E-espera! **– Grito – o-oye Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero estar contigo de nuevo – dijo gimiendo y llorando – Naruto yo aún te quiero

La chica alcanzo a escuchar, su corazón estaba en el suelo hecho añicos, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, volteo a verlo y le levanto el pulgar en forma aprobatoria pero sus lágrimas le habían traicionado, él la vio y no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a Sakura pero viéndola a ella mientras desaparecía en el ascensor.

En la escuela estaba ya el rumor que ellos habían vuelto y que Hinata simplemente había sido una aventurilla más, esto ocasiono que Neji peleara con Naruto a golpes pero Hinata termino explicándole a su primo la situación y lo tonta que había sido ella al creer que la iba a elegir a ella en vez de a Sakura.

- no me agrada – dijo la peli rosa - ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella? – pregunto un tanto molesta –

- es mi amiga – dijo el rubio aburrido de la misma conversación –

- ¡ja! – rio sarcásticamente – a mí no me mientes Namikaze, vamos dime – dijo tirándole la oreja –

- ¡ay, ay! Ya te dije –

Vio como la chica regresaba al salón acompañada de Tenten, le vio y desvió la mirada rápidamente, entre menos contacto menos dolía se decía ella misma. Pronto el festival de la escuela llego, la obra de teatro había sido un éxito y el equipo había ganado la copa final. En pocos días mas no se verían más, ella se iría donde vivía su padre.

- **¿¡que!?** – Grito Tenten - ¿te iras? – dijo soltando el brazo de su novio –

- s-si… creo que eso sería lo mejor – respondió – muchos recuerdos de Naruto que deseo olvidar –

- ¿le dijiste a tu padre? – pregunto Neji –

- n-no aún no… le diré mañana en la noche por teléfono –

Un dolor agudo en su corazón se hizo presente, había escuchado toda la conversación ¿se iría? A él no debería importarle, tenía a su novia de vuelta, había ganado el campeonato y estaba pasando de curso. Además de entrar en una buena universidad gracias a los créditos del deporte, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Esa noche Sakura estaba en su departamento.

- ay Naruto…-decía mientras sentía los labios del chico en su cuello – e-espera…

- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo de mala gana-

-eso digo yo, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto – dime –

La chica se sentó en la cama y él la imito, se quedó en silencio mientras miraba el suelo, ella lo miraba fijamente y dio un suspiro; tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo beso delicadamente, él solo se dejó besar por l chica que tenía a su lado, era hermosa, más que hermosa era una ninfa.

- Sakura… - susurro –

- no podemos seguir así… - dijo acariciando su mejilla – te enamoraste ¿verdad?

-¿de qué hablas? –Se paró – estoy contigo, claramente-

- perdiste interés es mi –dijo acercándose a él – no mientas, no te mientas a ti –

- yo… - una lagrima salió de sus ojos- lo siento tanto, tu siempre fuiste lo que yo quería en mi vida, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan enérgica tenías todo lo que podía desear… -

- pero – dijo nuevamente acariciando su mejilla- ya no lo soy ¿verdad?

-no se en que segundo cambio todo… - confeso tomando su mano y sentándose nuevamente con ella en la orilla de la cama- no entiendo nada…

- ¿quién es la chica…? - pregunto mirando la pared con una dulce sonrisa-

- ¿eh? –

- la chica de la que te enamoraste -dijo – vamos puedes decirlo

- yo… -

- es Hyuga-san ¿verdad?-

Sus músculos se tensaron rápidamente al escuchar su apellido, su corazón dolió rápidamente, se sonrojo sin saber por qué y se puso nervioso, recordaba a la chica con su cabello moviéndose, su risa angélicas, su voz armoniosa y sus ojos, ¡oh sus ojos! Podía sentir que el mundo se detenía cada vez que miraba esos ojos perlados.

- eso creí- susurro arreglando sus ropas – no soy una bruja Naruto, se cuando ya no me quieren y al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta cuando ya las cosas son rutina – sonrió – tenía miedo a lo nuevo… me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que ni cuenta me di cuando dejaste de quererme.

- Sakura yo…-bajo su cabeza – lo siento tanto…

- yo lo siento, Naruto – confeso sonriendo- pero ¿sabes? Podemos seguir siendo amigos…

El la quedo mirando detenidamente y sonrió, ahora entendía aquella relación de Hinata con ese tal Sasuke, la abrazo fuertemente y gritando un _"¡claro que sí!"_ la muchacha solamente sonrió y le abrazo de vuelta. Hinata estaba fuera del departamento de él, quería hablar con el rubio apropiadamente, antes de tocar el timbre Sakura abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba desordenado y atrás de ella estaba Naruto solo en ropa interior, se sonrojo de sobre manera y pidió disculpas para luego correr. Sakura y Naruto gritaron su nombre pero ella los omitió, llego a su departamento y llamo a Sasuke, el cual llego rápidamente. Naruto golpeaba la puerta de la peli azul, esto encolerizo al azabache lo empujo y golpeo la puerta.

- **¡Hinata! Soy Sasuke** – grito-

Naruto le volvió a empujar ¿Quién se creía? Pero sintió como este le daba un puñetazo y como la puerta se cerraba ¡maldición! Estaba haciendo todo mal como siempre… mejor esperaba que todo se calmara.

La chica lloraba amargamente en brazos de su amigo, decía palabras incoherentes pero siempre el nombre del rubio, este solo la abrazaba y retenía su ira. Esa chica era su amiga, la mejor de todas independiente que fuera su exnovia, compartían algo que era inexplicable, cuando crecieron se dieron cuenta que no era amor de pareja lo que sentían uno por el otro sino más bien un amor más allá del fraternal…

-¿estas mejor? – Pregunto besando su frente-

- s-si… - susurro en llanto – oh Sasuke, lo vieras visto cuando me vio en la puerta… - unas lágrimas escaparon – estaba sorprendido de verme ahí ¡claro! No esperaba que le descubriera –

- ya, tranquila… - decía calmándola – te hare un té y así te calmas, además ya golpee al idiota –

-¿Qué? –dijo asustada-

-se lo merecía por hacerte llorar, el muy idiota golpeaba la puerta para que le abrieras –

- p-pero Sasuke – susurro - ¡no debiste!

- bah – resoplo – se nota que le quieres, ¿Por qué no habas con él?

- p-pero Sakura-san… -

- si ella estuviera con él, el no habría venido corriendo ¿no? – dijo pasándole un tazón de té –

El muchacho le revolvió los cabellos y se despidió de ella con su mano, Hinata quedo sentada en el sillón de su living mirando el vapor del tazón… debía hablar con él y pedir disculpas por Sasuke… él no era así de impulsivo al igual que Neji pero siempre perdían la razón cuando de ella se trataba.

Se armó de valor y fue al departamento de él, estaba nerviosa, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, toco el timbre y escucho unos pasos rápidos luego de una caída y una queja y se abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- ¡**Hinata-chan!-**grito abrazándola –

-N-Naruto-kun- dijo avergonzada- y-yo vine –

- **¡no!** – Grito de nuevo – yo primero, es decir pasa…

La chica entro y vio la habitación un tanto oscura ya que las cortinas impedían que la poca luz de sol que había llegara adentro, le ofreció asiento en el sillón de tres cuerpos que tenía, se sentó a su lado y quedaron en silencio.

-siento mucho el golpe que te dio Sasuke-kun – dijo rompiendo el silencio - ¿te duele mucho?

-más o menos- sonrió sobándose – lo que viste es decir, sé que viste a Sakura-chan salir de aquí-

-¡tr-tranquilo!- interrumpió – es normal es tu novia, digo, no diré nada, me alegra que volvieron ya que le quieres tanto que bueno era de esperar que ella volviera contigo, creo que no estaría en sus cabales si no lo hubiera hecho, eres un chico muy amable, simpático aparte de apuesto, y tu sonrisa atrae a todas las chicas de la escuela, eres muy atento con la gente que quieres y tus ojos azules derriten a cualquiera –

La chica seguía hablando sin mirarlo, Naruto solo se sonrojaba l escuchar todo lo que la muchacha decía de él y ahí fue cuando comprendió todo, esta chica le quería pero no solo eso.

- ¿desde cuándo? – pregunto él-

- desde que ingrese al instituto –confeso –

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto incrédulo -

-que te am- - pero se calló, Naruto no estaba preguntando eso claramente porque su rostro esta rojo ante tal confesión – ah… -

Se paró rápidamente para salir del departamento pero una mano la detuvo y la jalo, choco con el pecho del chico, comenzó a forcejear con él pero este le abrazaba más fuerte, no podía contra él era obvio pero seguía intentándolo, el chico la levanto y la lanzo sutilmente al sofá poniéndose encima de ella y besándola de forma urgente, ella detuvo su forcejeo.

- así está mejor – dijo besando la punta de la nariz de la chica –

-n-no es justo – gimió llorando- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no te encaprichas con otra chica? ¿No te has aburrido de jugar con mis sentimientos? – tapo su rostro con su brazo – es verdad, el tanto lo que siento por ti que amor queda muy pequeña, siempre te he admirado desde lejos, desde que llegue al instituto, desde ese instante te amo, me ayudaste tantas veces que creí que al menos sabrías mi nombre pero ni eso – siguió llorando – puedes presumir que estoy dentro de las chicas que caen a tus encanto ya me da igual, solo ya no juegues así con mis sentimientos por favor… -

Naruto veía a la chica como lloraba, escuchaba cada palabra que decía con tanta atención, cuando termino aparto el brazo de los ojos de la chica y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo aun llorando-

- que seas mía – respondió besando su frente –

- si sucede, ¿me dejarás en paz? – pregunto sonrojada-

- no, no lo hare – le miró fijamente- quiero que seas mía una y otra vez-

- no soy tu juguete – gimió en llanto -

- no, no lo eres. Eres mía – beso – y de nadie más – beso- tenías que ser tu – beso- no podía ser otra, no eres un capricho preciosa, perdóname por no haberte recordado antes – beso- por no recordar tu nombre y por ser un completo idiota a tiempo completo, pero su tan solo me dejas ser tu idiota a tiempo completo, hare que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos por mis sentimientos que están aquí para ti –beso- injusto es que me hayas enamorado de esta forma, ¿Qué me has hecho mujer? –Beso-

Ella reciba todos los besos que él le daba en su confesión su corazón poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de un cálido sentimiento, las manos de el en su cintura no eran incomodas, los labios de él quemaban pero le gustaba y un cosquilleo en su vientre se sentía raro pero le gustaba, él le quedo mirando detenidamente y la beso con urgencia, ella correspondió el beso y poso sus manos en el cabello rubio del chico, sintió una urgencia de explorar la boca de la chica y esta se dejó llevar. Las manos expertas de él recorrían el cuerpo inexperto de la muchacha, no quería ser bruto con ella, sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento, beso su cuello haciendo que ella gimiera y excitándolo aún más, la tomo en brazos obligándola a que rodeara sus piernas en el cuerpo de él; camino hacia la habitación y la tumbo bajo de él, ella miro la habitación que estaba desordenada y le quedo mirando.

- tranquila preciosa – susurro en su oído- aquí no ha habido ninguna mujer desde que te conocí, ni siquiera cuando viste a Sakura –

Eso la calmo y sintió como su brasier era desabrochado y sus pechos eran tocados por el muchacho, gimió con fuerza, el besaba cada parte de su cuerpo. La noche se hizo presente y con ello las sensaciones que estaban viviendo el uno del otro, él la amo como no había amado a nadie y ella se dejó amar como nadie le había amado antes.

- te amo – dijo el en susurro delineando la figura de la chica que le miraba- no se en que momento sucedió, pero sé que te amo con locura.

- es la mejor forma de amar – sonrió cálidamente- te amo desde que te vi- besos su labios-

- ¿te iras a vivir donde tu padre? – pregunto abrazándola-

- ya no es necesario escapar de mis sentimientos – confeso apoyado sus manos en el pecho de él-

- qué bueno, porque te iba a seguir a donde fuera-

Ella simplemente sonrió ante las palabras del chico, los días pasaban y con ello el día de graduación llego, el chico no había hablado con ella desde esa noche, se sintió utilizada. Que tonta había sido otra del montón.

- vaya – dijo Tenten acercándose- Neji es muy famoso – dijo llena de celos – y Naruto también –

- está bien, al fin y al cabo no somos novios – dijo aun sonriendo-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no te pide ser su novia? –

-así es… - suspiro – ni siquiera… me ha hablado.

-**¡Hinata-chan! **– Gritaba- **¡Hinata-chan! **

- ahí viene el y aquí me marcho yo a salvar a mi novio –

-Naruto-kun, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto –

- estaba esperando este día – sonrió – para que todos vieran –

-¿el qué? –

-Hinata, ¿serias mi novia? – pregunto a viva voz –

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio ¿Qué estaba pasando? El chico más famoso de la escuela le pedía a la chica más nada de la escuela ser su novia... ¿en qué planeta se estaba viviendo? Muchas chicas comenzaron a llorar y se escuchó un _"¡no!"_ de parte de Neji, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos por las lágrimas, afirmo con la cabeza y fue abrazada por el chico para luego ser besada por este mismo, sabían lo que los demás pensaban pero que más daba, la gente no entendía cuando se habían enamorado el uno del otro, y ellos mucho menos.


End file.
